Ninjago Garmado's secret chapter 4
by Withlovenya
Summary: Violet ran away! And a nother friend appear!


Chapter 4: Run away, run away

Violet's Pov

It had been two years since I left the ninja. I walked on circles, worrying about Storm, my friend. It was funny how we met.

** Flash back**

**I** was running from robbers in the woods. Skipping the trees as fast as I could. Then I crashed into something. Oh, wait, not something but someone. When I opened my eyes and there she was:

A girl around 5'7, had brown hair, green eyes and a scared face, like me.

We scream around 5 seconds when the robbers followed the sound. She stood up and talked in a strange language I couldn't understand. Then a big wild bear appeared groaling and drooling (yeah, she can talk to animals, pretty cool if you ask me.). The robbers ran away screaming like little girls, but one of them caught her. I used my power to put him asleep while the girl and I ran away.

**End of Flash**** back**

I heard something in the bushes. Fortunately it was Storm, she had a basket full of strawberries.

"Storm, what took you so long?"- I asked

"Come on! I know you're are happy I did."- she said rolling her eyes.

"How come?"- I asked while she put the basket on the ground.

"You know what I mean!"- she said pointing at the basket.

"Oh! I understand know."- I said with a huge smile

"Half year later."- she mutter

"Ha,ha!"- I laugh

"Violet, tomorrow is your turn to get food."- she told me a bit serios

For the past three weeks we had to steal food from all over ninjago. And although either the ninjas and my father don't know where I am, I need to avoid them as much as I can. I know the citizen are complaining with the ninjas about the missing food, so I must stay hidden. But I can't be unfair, if tomorrow is my turn to get food then I will do it.

"Fine."- I respond

Storm's Pov

I found the basket in the middle of the forest. Yeah, I know it's kindda of werid but I was hungry. So I approach to the basket slowly and carefully, I notice a trasparent thread in the floor and past it. And then I heard a-

"No! She didn't fall in the trap!"-

I took the basket and run off. I heard fast footsteps behind me, causing me to run more fast. Then I lose them and got to the camp where Violet was waitinng. I didn't tell her about the trap because if I do, she will chiken out. We eate silently, not wanting to make any noise.

Kai's Pov

We where far from the bountry, in the forest to be exact. It had been two years since Violet escape, and every day Lloys and Lord Garmadon have been worrying more and more. And the past three weeks the citizen have told us that food had been stolen from many parts of Ninjago. We assumed that it was Violet. So we put a trap, a basket full of strawberries. She won't resist to get this! We waited hours until we heard a noise, we hid on a bush. It was a girl but I couldn't identify her, she had a mask. I think she saw the trap because she past it without touching the trap. Just then Jay shouted:

"No! She didn't fall in the trap!"-

I slap him in the back and run behind her, but we lose her.

"Good job, lightningmouth"- I spat to him

Next morning...

Violet's Pov

I gave a goodby hug to Storm.

"Stay safe."- she told giving me a dagger

"I will."- I said before running off.

I slowly walked to the forest. It was amazing how calm everything was in here, to calm...

I suddenly stop. If it wasn't for the red ninja suit I have nev- NINJA SUIT! The ninja! Ok, keep calm Violet! Luckly I'm wearing green today so it will be hard to them to see me.

"I sence someone is wathching us."- said the ninja on white, Zane right? It had been so long!

How can I be so stupid! Of course, Zane is a nindroid! Then ninja where on defending position then started to move to my hidespot. I started to breath deeply but calmly. Then I felt strong but soft hands in my mouth. I turn around to see Storm, if if wasn't I'm terified I would hug her. She grab my hand and give me a mask, I put it on fast. She whiseld makig the ninja look to our hideout. Then a black horse appeared, we hop on and galop away. And I hear a- "Wait! Violet!"- My fell into pices, it was Lloyd. We mad it to the camp and started to pack, because we the ninja are on our toes.


End file.
